


You Were Always My First Choice

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Hot and Bothered</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She's sitting on her sofa, the sobs have taken control of her and she can barely breathe. All she can think about is the two very different men in her life. Luke, the man she's spent the last six months with. She needed him tonight and he chose a case over her, a case that wasn't even his. She didn't even bother to argue with him. He said he'd call her later.

She was hurt and angry. "Luke, I need you _now_. You're not even on this case."

She gave her his usual condescending look. "Andy, you just need to rest. This case is big. I won't stay all night, only a few hours and then I'll come over."

Andy had had enough of being second seat to his career. "You know what Luke, don't bother, ever. I hope you and your career are very happy together." And she left him standing in the middle of the station.

She was in the locker room when the other one came in. Sam Swarek, training officer and partner. He was always there when it mattered. Always.

He walked over and sat down next to her. "I just came from the hospital. Oliver's going to be fine. He's milking this for all it's worth, already had me do a burger run."

She sighed a breath of relief. "How long will he be in?"

Sam said, "A broken rib? He'll be out tomorrow, back to work in a week."

She slumped her shoulders. "If he thought I was cursed before…."

Sam looked at her, "Are you kidding? You got his gun back. You're his guardian angel right now." She shrugged and gave him a half smile. "You ok?"

She looked at him for a second. It was all she could manage because she knew he would see right through her. "Me? Yeah. Totally fine."

He looked at her disbelievingly. "Really? Because you shot somebody today."

She was still looking at her feet. "Well I didn't really have a choice so….."

All Sam wanted to do was take her in his arms and tell her it would be ok. He could see how much she was hurting. "Want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "No. Not really." She looked up at him.

He nodded, knowing it would do no good to push. "Ok. You change your mind, you call me." She nodded and he left her sitting on the bench.

Now she sits on her sofa sobbing uncontrollably, knowing Sam is the only comfort she needs. She grabs her keys and heads to his house on foot. When she reaches the familiar door she knocks, hoping he's alone. The power is still out across the city and he answers with a flashlight in hand.

When Sam heard the knock, the last person he expected was Andy on the other side. "Hey."

She was shifting from foot to foot. "Hey. You alone?"

He looked behind himself and said, "Yeah. You wanna talk?" She shakes her head no, steps through his doorway and shoves him against the wall pressing her lips to his. Sam didn't need any encouragement or direction. He met her kisses with passion and pulled her inside as he struggled to close the door.

He walked her backwards to his bedroom never taking his lips off hers. He's flooded with many emotions but the one winning out right now is that he finally has her and he doesn't care if it's only for tonight. She came to him and he would give her anything she needed. He wasn't the kind of guy that went after another man's woman but _she_ came to _him._ Her kisses are like life flowing into him. She helps him out of his shirt and then he removes hers. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. As they kissed she wrapped her legs around him. He never stopped kissing her as he laid her down on the bed.

Sam was taking his time exploring every inch of her bare skin he could reach, kissing her collar bone, her neck, and her peppermint flavored lips. He couldn't believe how wonderful she felt and tasted. Then everything came to a crashing halt as the power came back on. The bedroom light, the blaring TV, everything. He kissed her again and brushed his nose across hers.

Andy was running her hands across his back and shoulders, resting on his chest when the lights came on. "I guess everything is back to normal."

He kissed her again. "I should just go turn a few things off." He hit he bedroom light as he left. Her phone rang and she dug it out of her back pocket. Grimacing at the caller I.D., of course it was Luke. He probably thought she was just over reacting when she left. She turned her phone off but still held it in her hand. He wasn't going to ruin this. She should've picked Sam in the first place.

She hadn't heard him come back. He was standing in his doorway. He had heard her phone. She could tell by the look on his face. "Let me guess. Callaghan?" She nodded. "Yeah. I guess everything is back to normal." He turned to walk out. He knew he couldn't stand to see her leave.

He heard her jump off the bed. "Sam! Wait!"

He turned on her with a look she's never seen before on him, anger and hurt. "Why? So you can tell me you're sorry! Ask if we can still be friends? Hell no! I'm tired of playing this game. _You_ came to _me_! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

She walked over to him and tried to put her hand on his chest. He stepped away. She wasn't going to get to him that easy. "Sam, please listen. Yes, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not choosing you in the first place. _You_ have always been my first choice."

He looked at her disbelievingly, "Why then have you been with Callaghan these last six months?

She stepped even closer but didn't try to touch him this time. She didn't think she could take him pulling away again. "Because I was stupid and scared. I thought Luke was the safer choice."

"Safer? Andy, I would _never_ hurt you!"

Andy ducked her head. "I know that! Safer because he isn't some bad ass undercover guy that could disappear for months at a time. Safer because when it came time to run I could do it without hurting you and me."

She could see him relax a little. "Andy, if I had someone to come home to I would never do undercover again. So why now? Why the change of heart?"

She smiled at him. "My heart has never changed Sam. It's always been you. I needed him tonight and he left me for the case. Told me to go home and rest and he would see me in a few hours. I told him not to bother, ever. Sam, you came to me, offered a shoulder, an ear, whatever I needed, at that moment I knew I have been making a huge mistake with him. I came here because I wanted to be with the man that chooses."

Sam was standing with his hands by his side. She knew this was the moment. She put her hands on his chest and pressed her lips to his. He stood for a second without responding. Then she brushed the tip of her tongue across his lips and unbuttoned his jeans. He took in a little breath and then took her in his arms, kissing her like he never had before. She could feel the electricity surge through them. His jeans slid to the floor and then hers. Sam picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He slowly removed her bra and panties before laying her on the bed.

He slowly kissed his way up her legs, across her stomach and to her perfect breasts. She sighed and arched her back as Sam ran the tip of his tongue across her nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking gently. Andy dug her nails into his shoulders and moaned, "Sam!" breathlessly.

He continued to shower her with kisses all the while pressing himself against her. She was practically begging him. He slid off his boxer briefs and slowly slid inside her. He felt like he was at home. She was so warm and inviting. She gripped him tightly as he slowly moved in and out of her, crushing her lips with his kisses. He was losing his mind. She just kept saying his name over and over. "Sam! Oh! Sam!"

He started out at a slowly and steady rhythm. He never wanted to leave her again. He could feel it building for both of them. He hadn't stopped kissing her, her neck, across her chest, collar bones, ears, and those soft sweet lips. He found that he couldn't hold back any longer and when Andy moaned, "Oh! Yeeeeesssss Sam!" digging her nails into his back. She arched into him and he slid in deeper and faster. The moment crashed down on both of them like the world had stopped turning. He held her and kissed her gently, both were left speechless. He laid there holding her for a few minutes as the waves of pleasure washed over them.

He moved over to the side of her but never let her go and continued to kiss her. They laid there in silence, holding each other. Sam heard her breathing slow, he looked over to see her eyes were closed. The stress of the day and their love making had put her to sleep. He covered her with a sheet and fell asleep with her tucked in close.

He didn't know how long they had been sleeping when a loud banging at his door jerked him awake. Andy mumbled, "What's that?"

Sam brushed the hair away from her face. "Go back to sleep sweetheart. I'll take care of it." He stumbled out of bed pulling back on his boxers and jeans. He looked at his watch; it was 2:30 in the morning. He had a feeling he knew who the guest was on the other side of his door. She had a habit of showing up late sometimes when her shift ended. He hadn't dated Monica in a while and seeing her earlier today must have brought up more questions or feelings.

He was brought up short when he opened the door and Luke was standing there. "Callaghan, what are you doing here?"

He tried to push his way through. "I know she's here Swarek! I want to see her right now!"

Sam stood in the doorway blocking him. "Yes. She's here but keep your voice down because she's asleep. You know she had a rough day."

Luke was so angry he was turning red. "I want to see her right now!"

Sam was tired of being the nice guy. "Too damn bad. Now leave before you make a bigger fool of yourself."

Luke won't give up and starts screaming her name. "Andy! Get out here right now! Andy!"

All Sam could do was laugh because that was the _worst_ way to approach McNally. He could hear movement upstairs. It sounded like she was going through his dresser, probably trying to find a shirt. She came down the steps a few minutes later. He looked at her with an apologetic face and she shook her head. She knew this moment would happen she just didn't think it would be here or this night.

She stepped in front of Sam. Luke's jaw dropped and he stepped back a little. "What the hell Andy? I went to your place looking for you. I told you I would come over."

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "And I told you not to bother, ever. But as usual Luke you only heard what you wanted. You probably thought I was being a petulant child because you wouldn't give me what I wanted. News flash Luke, I'm not! And I'm tired of being treated like one. I'm sorry I let this thing between us get this far. It's over Luke"

He looked appalled. "This 'thing'? I love you Andy."

She shook her head. "No. You _love_ your precious career and I was always going to be second to that."

He was shaking with anger. Sam thought this may be the first time Luke's ever been dumped by someone. "Like I was always going to be second to Sammy here. I'm not stupid. You know what? That's ok, he can have you. You were too easy anyway."

Sam stiffened at those words and stepped in front of Andy. "Luke, if I were you I would be _very_ careful with the next words that come out of your mouth."

Luke actually laughed. "What? What are you going to do, hit me?"

Sam thought about it. He really wanted to do it but he was always the better man. "No. I'm not that stupid. But if you don't leave now, I will report you to Frank for harassing and threatening McNally. I'm pretty sure you don't want that to stain your precious little gold shield."

All Luke could do was storm off. Sam thought he heard him mumble something about it not being over and his career wasn't the only one on the line. He was certain Andy hadn't heard him though. He would talk to Oliver and Jerry tomorrow about what to do with Callaghan.

Andy wrapped her soft hand around his and led him back upstairs. "I'm sorry about that Sam. I never thought he would come here." He quieted her with a kiss and slowly slid her shirt off.

He smiled, "I'm just glad you weren't alone and I'm sorry he woke you."

She smiled sheepishly, "Let's not talk about him anymore." She pulled him close and ran her fingers across his chest and back. Goosebumps popped up all over Sam. She kissed his chest as he gripped her hips. He knew she was ready again and all he could think of was how many times could he make her say his name. Luckily they had the night shift so they could get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam woke up to Andy watching him. He kissed her and said. "Hey beautiful!" She smiled back shyly and shook her head. He caressed her face and nodded. "You're just going to have to get used to hearing it."

She sighed and kissed him. "Sam, what are we going to do?"

He knew she was talking about Luke. He'd made a big scene when he left last night and Sam was sure his first stop would be Boyko's office. T.O.'s and Rookie's weren't allowed to date. Sam rolled over on top of her. "I think our best option is to go talk to Boyko as soon as we get to work. " She shook her head looking very nervous. "Andy, sweetheart, we have to."

She poked her lip out. "Why can't we just tell Frank?"

Sam thought about it. "He _is_ the one that makes the assignments. We could just ask not to be partnered again and then it could come out later."

She ran her hands across his chest. "Is that going to be enough? I mean, is it not being involved with your _own_ T.O. or in general?"

Sam sighed. "It's in general." He rolled off and lay beside her. "Andy, we don't have a lot of options. If we don't tell anyone and get caught, you could lose your badge and I don't want that. If we don'ttell anyone then we have to hide our relationship for almost 6 months and I can't do that. I don't want to have to hide. What we do is up to you though."

She took his hand in hers. "I say we start with Frank and see what he thinks. I'm not going to hide."

He kissed her hand. "Ok. We go in early and see Frank then. You're on mandatory leave for a week. Stay here with me and when I'm working you can use my truck." Andy was surprised but agreed.

They showered together. It was Sam's idea to "conserve" water. Andy was nervous on the ride in. They found Frank sitting in the parade room going over some papers. Sam knocked and Frank looked up. "Hey Sam. What's going on?"

Sam steeped aside to show he wasn't alone. "Can we talk to you for a minute?"

Frank was wondering when this day would come. "Yeah sure, come in." Andy and Sam pulled up chairs across from him. "What can I do for you?"

Sam took a deep breath. "We need your advice."

Frank smiled. "I've been waiting for this day. How long?"

Andy wouldn't stop fidgeting in her seat. Sam reached over and took her hand to calm her. "Well, it seems everyone has been expecting it before now but last night." Frank nodded. "I know this is against the rules but we don't want to lie or hide. Also, Callaghan is aware and a little less than happy."

Frank shifted in his seat. "T.O. and rookie relationships aren't allowed. This could be a career ender if it isn't handled properly. You say Callaghan knows?" They nodded. "And you think he's going to try to make trouble?"

Andy spoke for the first time. "He so much as said so last night. Frank, sorry. Sir, we didn't plan on this happening and we don't expect anyone to lie for us because we don't want to hide."

Frank smiled at Andy. "Relax McNally. Sam is one of my best friends and I've worked with you long enough to know what kind of person you are. You guys won't ever be able to work together again but I think as long as you keep it professional, you'll be ok." Andy opened her mouth to say something and Frank held up his hand. "Let me worry about Callaghan. He doesn't exactly have any room to talk."

Andy didn't know what he meant and didn't care. She was just glad that Frank was on their side. "Are you going to tell Boyko?"

Frank nodded. "I have to. That's not something we can get around but I'll handle everything. Trust me, it'll be ok. A little known fact about the Staff Sergeant, he met his wife on the job. She was a rookie when he was a T.O."

Sam knew he could trust him so he nodded and shook his hand. "Thanks Frank." Andy thanked him too.

Frank was happy. "McNally could you give me a minute with Swarek?"

She jumped up. "Yes sir." And practically ran out the door. She waited for Sam near the coffee station.

Sam shook his head and chuckled. "Let me have it. Tell me how crazy I am." When he looked at Frank all he could see was a smile.

Frank shook his head. "You're crazy but I can tell you're happy. Just be careful."

Sam nodded. "You know I will. What exactly are you going to do about Callaghan?"

Frank smiled. "Don't worry about that. He won't be a problem for you guys."

Sam trusted Frank enough not to ask anymore. "Ok. Thanks Frank." He met Andy and gave her his keys. "Want to have lunch with me today?" She smiled and nodded. "Ok. I'll call you later then." He walked her out to the Sally Port and said goodbye. Then he went to the locker room to change.

Oliver was waiting on him. "Hey brother, everything ok?"

Sam nodded. He started changing. "Sure. Why?"

Ollie shrugged. "I saw you were here really early and then saw you with Frank."

Sam continued to dress. "I just had to talk to him about a few things."

Ollie was smiling. He knew what was going on. "Oh. Ok. And McNally? Saw her too. Is she ok?"

Sam smirked at him. "She's fine. Mandatory leave for a week."

Oliver laughed. "It's about time." Sam turned to see him shaking his head. "How'd Homicide take it?"

Sam sighed. He wouldn't look at Oliver, couldn't stand the smirk. "Not very well." Sam told him what happened.

Oliver chuckled. "Yeah. I can see how he might be upset. What did Frank say?"

Sam tucked his uniform shirt in. "He said he would take care of it. Looks like you'll get your rookie back."

Oliver stood up and patted Sam on the shoulder. "I'm happy for you brother, for both of you." Sam nodded as they walked out to parade.

Frank was about to walk into parade when Luke came rushing by. "Boyko still in his office?"

Frank stopped and blocked his way. "He's at headquarters today. Can I help you with something?"

Luke chuckled. "Not even you can help him out of this one."

Frank crossed his arms and stared at Luke. "I wouldn't go airing other people's laundry if I were you Detective. It may not be the topic of conversation anymore but coppers never forget. Leave them be."

Luke scowled. "We'll see."

Frank nodded. "I guess we will."

Luke stomped into parade glaring at Sam. He couldn't really blame the guy for being pissed. He just hoped Callaghan would be smart enough to leave Andy alone because he'd warned him once and that was all he would get.

Andy couldn't believe Sam was letting her use his truck. It was his baby. She smiled at the trusting look he gave her this morning as he handed off his keys. She went to her apartment to get clothes for the week and then went to visit her dad. They talked about the shooting and his AA meetings. He was doing better than she thought he would be. It was getting close to lunch and she hadn't heard from Sam about any plans. She called him and after the fifth ring she was about to hang up when he gruffly answered. "Swarek?"

She stammered through. "Umm. Hey. Sorry to bother you but... umm."

He sighed and she could imagine him running his hand over his face. He said softly. "Andy. I'm so sorry. I didn't forget it's just we've been tied up in an M.V.A. with several fatalities. I...I'm sorry but I'm not going to be able to make lunch."

Her heart faltered a little but she understood. She tried to hide the disappointment. "It's ok Sam. I totally understand." Thinking for a second. "How about I cook dinner tonight?"

She could hear him chuckle. "Yeah. OK. Sounds great to me."

She smiled a little. "You don't think I can cook do you?"

He laughed. "I never said that McNally but now that you mention it..."

She feigned offended and said. "Hey! Be nice now." She could hear a content sigh. "Get back to work officer and I'll see you tonight."

Sam found himself smiling, dimples showing. "Yes ma'am. I'll get a ride from Shaw."

Andy had a new mission now. After she hung up with Sam she went to the grocery store and picked out fresh vegetables for the homemade spaghetti she was going to make for him. Also she chose salad makings and a fresh loaf of French bread for garlic bread. She was really proud of herself. She even considered making the noodles but opted for the boxed ones. He text her at 5:30 to let her know he would be at least an hour late.

She turned the heat down on the sauce so it wouldn't burn. At 8:00 Sam text her, _on my way, can't wait to see you._

She sent a smiley face back and put the garlic bread in the oven. She set the table and lit candles.

Sam was almost home before he text her. He wanted to surprise her. As he quietly opened the front door he could hear one of his favorite stations playing. He crept into the kitchen to find her dancing around the kitchen in his boxers and her sports bra. He chuckled; he had never imagined a woman could be so damn beautiful in something so simple.

He watched her for a few more minutes before clearing his throat. She jumped and screamed. "Damn it Sam! You scared the hell out of me!"

He laughed. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist watching you. It smells really good."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't sound so surprised." She opened the refrigerator door and grabbed a beer for him. He had made his way over to the breakfast bar and slid the beer to him. "It's going to be another 5 to 10 minutes. I'm going to go change, you relax."

He smirked and raised an eyebrow. "I kind of like the outfit you have on."

She rolled her eyes again and headed to his room. "Too bad. You get the full McNally tonight."

He chuckled and shook his head as he watched her leave. She came back a few minutes later in jeans and a t-shirt. Again, she was breathtakingly beautiful. He retrieved a beer for her while they talked. "Sounds like you had a really rough day."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. There were two kids in the accident. It was...It was bad."

She moved to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his chest. Accidents were bad enough but when it came to kids, it's much harder. Sam sat his beer down and wrapped both arms around her. He had been waiting for this moment all day. He let out a deep breath and pulled her closer, letting the stress of the day melt away. Andy pulled back a little and looked up into his eyes before brushing her lips against his. That was the other thing he'd needed all day. He cupped her face in his hand and got lost in her kisses. They were pulled out of the moment when the timer for the bread went off.

He tried to hold her one more second but she pulled away. "They'll be plenty of time for that later Swarek." She kissed his cheek and went to the oven.

He watched her and couldn't help but smile. He knew it was only their first night but he envisioned years and years of nights like this. He smiled and went to help her with the food. They had casual but comfortable conversation through dinner. She had been to see her dad and seemed pleased. "Andy, that's great. I'm really glad he's doing well." Sam was well aware of the drinking antics of the senior McNally.

She smiled a genuine smile. "I know he has a long way to go but he really seems to be trying this time. He's going to speak in a couple of weeks and wants me there."

Sam nodded, enjoying the happiness radiating off of her. "That's great. It'll be good for both of you."

After dinner they cleaned up and rested on the sofa for a while. Sam started to choose a movie but Andy insisted they watch a basketball game. He smiled thinking to himself, _she loves basketball, and hockey and can play a mean game of poker. How the hell did I get this lucky?_

She loved the feeling of his arm around her. Andy was always one for fight or flight, usually the later. Being with Sam was completely different. She never wanted to stay as much as she did with him. The rest of the week was pretty amazing. He would cook breakfast in the morning and she would have dinner ready for them when he got home.

Her first day back after the shooting was going to be easy. It was retraining day for the senior officers and the rookies would be doing community outreach. Sam could tell she was nervous about her return. She was really quiet on the ride in. HE squeezed her hand gently and she smiled at him. He helped her out of the truck. "Are you ok?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Just a little nervous."

Sam looked around to see if they were alone, seeing no one else in the lot he leaned in and kissed her. "You're going to have a great day McNally. Stop over thinking."

She smiled and nodded. He knew her too well. Sam grabbed their bags out of the back of his truck. He wanted to hold her hand as they walked inside but he knew he couldn't. The stolen kiss was pushing it. He could feel her take the strap of his bag as they walked along.

Andy took a few extra minutes to catch up with Traci. "How's everything going?"

All Andy could do was smile. "It's going great, really great."

Traci smiled and said. "Not feeling the need to run yet?"

She shook her head. "At least not away."

A few minutes later they made their way into the bullpen where everyone was waiting. She caught Sam on the other side of the room talking to Noelle. He smiled and winked at her. Then she saw his face turn serious. When she followed his line of sight she locked eyes with Luke. He was sneering. She made her way closer to her friends.

All of the talking was silenced when Frank descended the steps saying. "Coppers of 15." Everyone turned to see him in a white shirt. He made his way down to claps and cheers. "Thank you. Thank you. Before we start, I have a couple of messages to share. First, former Staff Sarg. Boyko says hello from headquarters and he wants to make sure you're all listening to me and giving me the respect I deserve. And second from our wounded officer Oliver Shaw it says the cards and flowers are wonderful but get real, please send food."

Everyone chuckled at Ollie's message. His stomach always ruled him. Sam could see Andy fidgeting and Callaghan staring at her. He could look all he wanted as long as he stayed away from her.

Frank explained that today was retraining day for the senior officers and that the rookies would be out doing community outreach. He ended parade with, "Serve, protect, and prepare to get your ass thoroughly kicked."

Sam went to the locker room to get his bag. He caught eye of Andy talking to her friends so he knew she'd be ok for a few minutes. When he came out he saw Luke walking past her. He said something as he walked by and she froze. He couldn't hear what was said but he could see her bottom lip quiver a little. He started towards her but she was all of a sudden surrounded by her friends. None of which could tell something just happened. He smiled at her and made a hand signal for her to call him later. She nodded and left with Chris.

Sam stood next to Noelle in the weight room waiting for Frank. He was holding the very expensive bottle of scotch that would be the prize for best time. Frank walked in and took it away from him. "Nice try Swarek." He announces to the crowd. "This _very_ expensive bottle retails at $850; it goes to the copper with the best time."

Sam heard a voice from the detectives. "I know only the unies are required to retrain but I think the detectives should get a shot." He could see who it was now. Detective Kevin Jordan, a friend of Luke's.

Frank hesitated for a minute. "Are you saying the detectives want in on this? Want me to unleash my bad boys _and_ girls on you?"

A resounding. "Yeah!" came from the other side of the room.

Frank clapped his hands together. "Alright then. Peck, clear the board. The D's are in!" Noelle excelled as usual. She had the time to beat.

Andy and Chris were on their way back to the barn because their community outreach days were mixed up. They were driving slowly through the streets when they saw a guy stumbling around. When they got out checking on him they saw that he'd been beaten severely.

He even seemed scared of them. "Oh! No! Please! I don't want any trouble."

Andy held up her hands. "We don't either sir. We just want to help."

The man collapsed. Luckily Chris was already calling for an ambulance. Andy called Jerry to see what they should do. "Well McNally, looks like it's your case. Get back to me when you get more information."

After taking the guy's statement Andy and Chris went back to the barn to fill Jerry in. They found him standing outside watching the retraining exercise. Andy noticed a detective was fighting with Officer Thomas. "Why are the detective's in there?"

Jerry shook his head. "Because Jordan threw down the gauntlet. They're idiots personally. So, what have you got on the case?"

They filled him in on everything they had. "It's a good start. You should go talk to the Jamaicans."

Chris ran into Gail and her brother Steve, and then his partner Derrick Bibby came over while he waited on Andy. They talked about the case.

Andy made her way to through the room, watching the sparring. She couldn't believe the detectives were actually doing this. She stood next to Sam, listening to him cheer his fellow unies on. He walked in front of her. "McNally, you're back already. What happened?"

She followed him back and forth explaining what happened. Even though he was clearly wrapped up in watching the events he commented on the case. She had to go, having promised Chris that she would be at the car in 10 minutes. They followed the lead on the two Jamaicans. The Jamaicans gave them Derrick Bibby's name and then they went to see Jake Moore the victim. He also gave them Derrick's name. Their next stop was the barn. They had decided to tell Jerry and Frank about the information.

Andy found Jerry in the weight room. He was shaking his head at the show. As she was about to ask him for a few minutes of his time Peck gave her the shock of the day.

Frank was enjoying the exercise. "Next team Peck."

She grinned and said. "Next up Swarek and Detective Callaghan."

Jerry and Andy shook their heads and shared an, "Oh! No!" Even Frank looked a little concerned but he decided to let it ride.

Andy grabbed onto Jerry as the events unfolded. Gail blew the whistle and yelled, "GIRL FIGHT!"

Luke immediately came after Sam. They danced around for a while. Luke kicked Sam once and sent him flying but Sam got right back up. Frank was surprised at how calm Sam was and how much Luke was losing it. Luke hit Sam in the face, which was not allowed and got him booed. Sam got a few hits in before Luke kicked his legs out from under him and pinned him. He had Sam's right arm pinned with his knee and had both hands on the baton which was against Sam's throat. There was no way Sam could tap out even if he wanted to.

It was becoming very obvious that Luke was trying to choke Sam out and Sam was fighting with all he had. It only took seconds for Frank to realize this was going to hell. He grabbed Luke by the arm to try to pull him off. Andy was in full panic mode. She ran to help Frank pull Luke off. As soon as she touched him the last bit of sanity he had snapped. He k=jerked loose from Frank and shoved Andy with both hands. She went flying backwards into Jerry.

The noise level ceased in the room. Everyone stood watching with mouths open. Jerry managed to catch Andy before she hit the floor. It took Sam seconds to recover and he was on his feet staring at Luke.

Frank spoke quietly but sternly. "Callaghan, my office. Now!" He walked up to Andy. "McNally, you ok?" Andy couldn't form any words. She was too shaken by Luke's behavior. She only nodded.

It took Luke forever to get out of the suit because no one would help him. Jerry spoke to Sam for a minute and sent him to Interview Room 3. Andy was barely breathing, Jerry had to shake her a little to get her attention. He spoke quietly. "Andy, he's fine. I sent him to Interview 3. Go on."

She was trying desperately to hold back the tears. She whispered. "This is all my fault. He's going to hate me."

Jerry shook his head. "McNally, it isn't your fault and Callaghan will get over it one day."

She shook her head. "Not Luke. Sam." And she ran off. He watched her run into the Women's Locker Room. He went to find Sam.

When the door opened Sam was expecting to see Andy. Instead his best friend came walking through alone. "Where is she? Is she ok?"

Jerry shrugged. "She's in the locker room. I don't know Sammy. She thinks you hate her."

Sam looked and felt like he had been slapped. "What? Jerry, why?"

He shook his head. "She probably feels like this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for her. You need to go talk to her."

Before he could finish the sentence Sam was out the door. He wouldn't have her thinking this was her fault. Frank was coming out of the locker room. "Boss?"

Frank stopped him. "Give her a few minutes. I want you to get her out of here. I told her that she needed to leave and that I would let you go too. Just take her home. Ok?"

Sam nodded. "Ok." He went back to the locker room and changed. When he came out he found Andy waiting by the door. She wouldn't look up at him. He spoke softly and touched her arm. "Come on." He led her outside to his truck and helped her in.

Andy was freaking out on the inside. She couldn't tell what Sam was thinking and he sure wasn't _saying_ anything. She was sure he would take her back to her apartment but when he passed it she was a little relieved. He pulled up in front of his place a few minutes later and helped her out of the truck. Silently he led her inside and into the living room.

Sam's heart was pounding. He pulled her to him, wrapping an arm around her waist and his hand around her neck. He brushed his lips across her cheek before nuzzling his face in her hair and neck. She slowly slid her arms around him. He sighed and whispered. "Are you ok?" She shook her head. He knew that would be the answer. "Andy, I'm so sorry."

She tried to pull away. _How could he be sorry. He didn't do anything wrong._ "Sam. It's not your fault. It's all my fault. I'm sorry for dragging you into this. I wouldn't blame you if..."

He held her tighter. "Don't say it. There's no other place I'd rather be. I know I'm not good at talking about my feelings, hell, anything really. But I promise that even if I can't figure out how to say it, every day I will show you. I will show you how much I care and how much you mean to me. I will prove to you that you didn't choose wrong when you chose me."

Andy was at a loss for words. She couldn't believe the declaration Sam had just made to her. She was sure he wouldn't want to be with her after what happened. "Sam!"

He whispered in her ear. "Shh!" HE leaned back and kissed her softly, brushing his nose across hers. "Just let me love you Andy. That's all I want." He kissed her again. More passionately.


	3. Chapter 3

She was happy in his arms, happy with his request. They rested on the sofa for a while watching TV. Her stomach rumbled and Sam chuckled. "How about I cook us dinner?"

She cuddled up closer. "Or we could just order out so we don't have to move?"

She felt the rumble of laughter coming from him. "Take out it is. Thai?" She nodded and he pulled his cell from his pocket, scrolling through his contacts he called their favorite place, Bangkok Thai. He ordered their meals and settled back in with her by his side. Dinner arrived 30 minutes later and they ate while they finished watching the hockey game.

Andy loved listening to his heartbeat and she noticed it picked up when she moved against him. "I think I'll take a shower before bed." Sam's eyes glinted. She smiled. "Want to join me?"

He chuckled. "Lead the way." They showered and went to bed. Sam let her sleep in the next morning.

Andy woke up alone and there was a note on his pillow.

_**McNally,** _

_**You were too cute when you were drooling so I didn't want to wake you. Stop scowling, I'm just kidding about the cute part. You were sexy while you were drooling. (-; Anyway, I didn't want to wake you. If you need my truck, call me and I'll swing by and take you to the station.** _

_**Sam** _

She had to laugh. After a shower and breakfast she went for a walk. She sent Sam a text.

_Got your note. Real funny. Lunch? Andy_

Sam was riding with Epstein today. He chuckled and responded.

_Can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be. Sam_

She was practically skipping down the sidewalk lost in thought which is probably why she missed the screeching tires and yelling. She turned around too late and the car clipped her before hitting a light pole. The last thought Andy had before she went flying was _Sam!_

Shaw and Diaz were talking about lunch when the radio came to life. _**All units respond! Auto versus pedestrian at Richmond and Parliament. EMS en route.**_

Chris didn't even have to ask. He responded, "Mark 1509 is 3 blocks away."

Shaw hit the lights and sirens, heading west. EMS was pulling up at the same time. Oliver jumped out and ran to the driver while Chris took the pedestrian. His heart stopped when he saw it was Andy. The medics were working on her. Dropping down beside her. "How is she?"

Davies said. "Broken leg, definitely a concussion. She's lucky as hell he only clipped her before hitting the light pole. The driver just has a few bruises."

Chris was holding her hand. "She's one of us." Davies looked up. "Please? Is she going to be ok?"

Davies nodded. "I promise."

Chris yelled. " _OLIVER!"_

Oliver was taking statements when he heard Chris scream for him. The tone alone made his blood freeze. He ran to the sidewalk and saw the tears flowing down Chris's cheeks as he held the hand of the woman on the sidewalk. "What the hell Diaz?"

Chris looked down at the woman and back to Shaw. "It's Andy."

Oliver couldn't believe it. "What? No!" He dropped to the ground beside them. "Is she ok?"

Davies and his partner were still hooking her IV up and stabilizing her leg. "She'll be fine but we need to move her soon."

Oliver heard Sam's voice over the radio. "Dispatch this is 1505, we're clear from our last call and 2 minutes out for the assist for 1509."

Sam and Dov screeched to a halt 2 minutes later. He was confused at why the crime scene tape wasn't up yet. "Epstein get on the tape."

Dov nodded and grabbed a roll from the trunk. Oliver took a deep breath and went looking for his friend. Sam was checking out the driver's car when Oliver staggered up. "Hey brother. How's the victim?"

Oliver stood staring, shaking his head. _How do I tell him?_

Sam finally looked up to see Oliver as pale as he'd ever seen him and tears were rolling down his cheeks. "They didn't make it?"

Oliver shook his head and put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Sammy... It... It's... McNally."

Sam was sure he hadn't heard him right. "What?"

Ollie grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards the ambulance. "It's Andy. I'm sorry."

Sam practically knocked him down as he ran for her. The medics were putting her on the stretcher when he reached them. " _Andy?!"_

Davies recognized Sam. "Do you know her Swarek?"

Sam took her hand and could feel her pulse. He shuddered with relief. "She's my girlfriend. Please? Is she going to be ok?"

Davies nodded. "She's going to be fine but we need to get her out of here." Sam nodded and he helped them load her in the ambulance as he climbed in with them. He took her hand and talked to her as they flew through the streets to the hospital.

Oliver called Frank to let him know Andy was the victim and he very roughly handcuffed the drunk driver and shoved him in the back of the squad. He left Diaz and Epstein to watch the scene until the detectives were finished.

Andy woke up in en route and started moving and crying. "Ahh! Sam! Sam!"

He squeezed her hand as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Andy, it's ok. You're ok. Shh! Calm down." She started thrashing a little and still practically screaming for him. Davies took out a needle and Sam held up his hand. "Please, let me talk to her." Davies reluctantly nodded. Sam moved closer to her and whispered as he stroked her hair. "Sweetheart, it's me." Squeezing her hand. "I'm right here. Look at me. You're ok but you have to calm down, ok?" She nodded and relaxed a little. "That's my girl."

She finally made eye contact with him. "Sam?"

He gave her a little dimple and nodded. "It's really me. Andy, they want to give you something for the pain." She shook her head. "I know you're fine but you need to relax and this will help." Tears started rolling down her cheek. "Do you trust me?"

She finally managed to say. "With my life."

He choked back a sob. He knew she was ok but the thought that it could've been worse nearly ripped his heart out. "Ok." He kissed her forehead. "They're just going to put it in your IV." She nodded and Sam gave Davies the go ahead. He kissed her forehead again as the meds took over. They pulled up to the ER a few minutes later, rushing her inside with Davies giving her vitals and injuries.

He stood in the waiting room watching as they rushed her through the doors. Traci, Noelle and Jerry showed up a few minutes later.

Traci grabbed Sam's arm. "Swarek how is she?"

He took her hand. "I haven't seen her in a few minutes but she was awake and alert. She has a broken leg and a concussion."

Traci started crying and Jerry took her in his arms. "Oh! Thank god!"

Noelle put her hand on Sam's arm. He smiled and nodded. They found some seats and waited to hear about her. Oliver and Dov soon arrived in a panic but calmed once they saw Sam. Chris and Gail were picking up Andy's dad and Frank called to see how she was doing. An hour and a half after they rolled her in, a doctor came out. "McNally family?" Everyone stood up. "Her family?" Everyone nodded. "Immediate family?

Sam stepped forward. "Her dad is on his way. We work with... I'm her boyfriend. Please."

The doctor sighed and looked through her file. "You're Sam Swarek." Seeing his name patch and Sam nodded. "She has you listed as a contact. Ok. Well, she's resting. Broken leg and a concussion. We're going to keep her for a couple of days but she's going to be fine."

Sam let out a sigh of relief. "Is she awake? When can I see her?"

The doctor smiled. "She's still out since we're setting her leg right now. We'll take her in to put a cast on her in about 30 minutes. You can come back then."

Sam nodded. "Thank you." He shook hands with the doctor before he left.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at the news. Chris and Gail finally arrived with Andy's dad. Sam stood and greeted him. "Sir."

Tommy could see that she was ok by the look in Sam's eyes. "Sammy boy, how's my baby girl?"

Sam smiled. "She's a tough one, a broken leg and a concussion. She's going to be fine though. They're setting her leg right now and the doctor will be back in a few minutes to take us back to see her."

Andy's dad sighed from relief. "Thank you." He shook Sam's hand. "You always look after her Sammy."

Sam shook his head. "It wasn't me sir."

They were sitting now. "But you were with her weren't you?"

Sam nodded. "I rode with her here. Shaw and Diaz were on the scene with her."

Tommy looked to Chris and Ollie. "Thank you boys."

They soon fell into silence while waiting for the doctor to come back out. Almost an hour later a nurse came out and led them into her room. "She should be waking up soon. We're going to put a cast on her leg now."

Sam took her hand as he sat down on her bed. "Is it going to hurt her?"

The nurse smiled sweetly. "No sir. It won't hurt at all. We've done all of that already."

Sam nodded. "Thank you." He looked to Tommy. "I'm going to go tell the others she's ok. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Tommy patted Sam on the shoulder. "You're a good man Sammy. She's lucky to have you."

Sam gave a weak smile. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'm the lucky one sir." Sam left long enough to tell everyone she was ok and came back. When he came back she was awake.

Her beautiful brown eyes moistened when she saw him. "Sam?"

He walked quickly to her bed and took her in his arms. "I'm so glad you're ok." She cried as he held her tight. He stroked her hair and said quietly. "Shh. It's ok. Everything is ok. I love you Andy. Everything is ok."

Tommy watched in awe as Sam Swarek comforted and pledged his love to his daughter. He had known Swarek since he was a rookie, respected him as a copper and now he saw the change in the man. He always thought Sam would live in undercover until now. He'd seen them together a few times and knew Sam was done and he was happy for both of them.

Sam kissed the top of her head as he tried to soothe her. "Everyone's been waiting to hear about you. I told them you were ok but they're still here. Ollie says don't scare him like that again."

This got a little giggle from her. She sniffled and said. "Thank you."

He pulled back and kissed her lightly, brushing her hair back from her face. "I didn't do anything."

She smiled and nodded. "You were with me."

Sam kissed her again. "I'll always be there McNally. Always."

The nurse cleared her throat. "Ms. McNally, it's time for us to cast your leg."

Sam turned around on the bed and kept his arms around her. She leaned into him. "Ok."

It took about 30 minutes to do it and afterwards they moved her into a real room so she could have visitors. Oliver had gone out and gotten them food while they waited. Her visitors only stayed for a few minutes. They just wanted to see for themselves that she was ok. Tommy even left. The doctor came by after dinner.

He smiled at the sight of Sam in bed with Andy curled up to him. He cleared his throat as he knocked. Sam motioned for him to come in. "How long will she have to be here?" Andy turned her head.

Dr. Hill smiled. "We should be able to release her day after tomorrow. She'll have to come back every two weeks to have an x-ray so we can track its healing."

Andy finally spoke. "How long will I be in the cast?"

The doctor smiled. "I'd say 8 weeks. If it's healing well we'll release you for desk duty in a week or two. We'll give you crutches to start working with now and then move to a walking cast but take it easy."

Andy sighed. "Ok."

Dr. Hill, "We'll also give you instructions on how to keep it dry during a shower or bath. I recommend letting someone help you with this for a little while."

Sam nodded. "That won't be a problem doc." He stayed a few more minutes answering questions.

Andy sighed after he left. "This is going to be fun. The damn stairs at my place are going to be a pain."

Sam chuckled. "You're not staying at your place. You're going to stay with me." She shook her head. "Don't argue with me McNally. You're already there and I'm not letting you go home _now_."

She kissed him. "You don't have to do this Sam. You have your own life."

He shook his head as he smiled. "You don't get it do you?" She looked at him questioningly. "Andy, you _are_ my life. Work and everything else comes a distant second. We're finally together and you're _never_ getting rid of me."

She couldn't believe his words. Sure, they had said _I love you_ but what Sam was saying was far deeper. That he put _her_ before _everything_ else in his life. She had never had that before, not from anyone. He spent the night holding her. The next day Sam left long enough to change clothes and bring her food. Just like the doctor said, she was released two days after she arrived.

Sam carried her into his house much to her protests. Oliver and Chris came to help. Sam set her on the sofa while they got all of her stuff to their room. Sam had taken a week off to help her get adjusted.

She had her feet propped up in his lap one night and he could see her frowning at her toes. He nudged her. "What's going through that head McNally?"

She sighed. "My toes look like crap."

He looked at her funny. "What do you mean?"

She wiggled her toes. "They need color. Maybe I can get Traci to come over tomorrow and paint them for me."

He raised an eyebrow. "What am I? Chopped liver?" She looked at him confused. "I could do it for you."

She laughed and he looked at her with a slightly hurt look. "Oh! My god! You're serious?"

He shrugged. "I was."

She reached for his hand. "I'm sorry Sam. I just didn't expect ..."

He smiled. "I know. I do want to do it for you though."

She smiled. "Ok. My polish is in the kit on your dresser. Pick one."

She'd been living with him almost 3 weeks now; her things took up half of his closet, dresser, and bathroom. He wondered at what point or if she would ever consider it her place. He looked through the colors in the box and found a deep burgundy. "What else do I need?" He called to her.

He could hear a giggle. "Clear for a top coat."

He looked through and found the clear. He smiled at the thought of painting her toes. He had seen men do it in movies and of course never actually pictured himself doing it. But for her it seemed like all of his _I won't do that_ rules were out the window. He smiled and made his way back to her. "Are you thirsty?"

She nodded. "I could use a beer."

Sam came back in with the nail polish and two beers. He passed her a bottle and sat back down, pulling her feet into his lap he started painting. Andy was surprised at how good he was. Maybe he'd done this before. Sam could see the wheels turning. "No."

She looked at him funny. "No what?"

He smiled. "No, I've never done this for anyone before."

She blushed a little and it made Sam's heart thud. "Oh. Well you're pretty good at it. I usually end up with half of it on my skin."

Sam laughed. "Well. I'm not finished yet so you never know." She was watching him with a slightly wicked smile on her face. He quirked an eyebrow as if to ask _What?_ She just shook her head. He had never thought of this kind of thing as intimate, but he was slowly beginning to. Andy had her foot in his lap and her constant moving was arousing him. It had been a while since they'd made love because he was worried about hurting her. There were a few moments it could have happened but he just wouldn't.

She was watching him as she purposefully wiggled her foot in his lap. She was certain his breath caught a few times. A simple thing like painting her toenails was becoming very intimate and turning her on. Especially when he blew on her toes to dry the paint. She jerked a little at the feeling. Sam smiled so she wiggled her foot a little and he jumped, devilish smiles crossing both faces. They stared at each other off and on as he finished her toes.

He was going crazy for her and he could see the same desire in her eyes. He blew on her toes again to dry the paint. He watched as her eyes fluttered closed. Sam ran the tips of his fingers slowly down her legs and she moaned. He didn't know if he could take it any longer. When he stopped her eyes flew open. She moaned out, " _Sam?_ "

He smiled seductively. " _Sweetheart."_

She held out her hand and he took it pulling her into his lap. He wrapped his fingers in her hair as he pulled her in for a kiss. Her tongue darted out to brush against his top lip and he gasped. He had missed her so much. She snaked her fingers through his hair, leaning her head back and pulling him to her neck. He sighed as he kissed her lightly. She gripped him harder and he bit gently. She gasped and wiggled in his lap. He whispered. " _Andy?"_

She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "Take me to bed Sam."

He scooped her up and carried her to their room. "Are you sure?" She nodded and he laid her down on the bed. He laid down, hovering over her, and he kissed her deeply.

Andy pulled Sam's shirt over his head and lightly ran her fingers over his chest causing him to kiss her harder. They slowly undressed each other. He couldn't wait, he slowly slid inside her. Andy felt like she was in heaven, she held him tightly. Sam gripped her hip as he wrapped his other arm around her. All he wanted to do was ravish her but he knew he had to be gentle. He moved slowly in and out of her. Andy couldn't take it. She dug her nails into Sam's back, knowing this would drive him over the edge. He growled. " _Oh! God! Andy!"_

She bit his ear and whispered. " _Don't hold back Sam!_ "

He lost it, pounded furiously into her. She cried out just before he thrust one last time into her, collapsing on her and crushing his lips into hers. They kissed like they were starving for each other. He finally rolled over and pulled her over into him. Running his fingers through her hair he said. "Are you ok? It wasn't too much?"

She kissed his chest and chuckled. "I'm great and not at all."

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

She snuggled closer. "I love you."

He soon fell asleep with her wrapped around him. She returned to work two days later.


End file.
